


Ronan is not a giant fucking sap

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, College, Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Ronan goes to visit Adam at college, has a melt down and is a giant sap.





	Ronan is not a giant fucking sap

Fuck, this was going to be a disaster. What had made him think this was a good idea?!

Ronan’s foot jiggled against the floor of his car, his whole body thrumming with restless energy. He had not seen Adam for a month and was desperate to throw himself out of the car, hunt him down and drag him away from his damn books for a weekend of recklessness and physical contact. 

The need to see for himself if his boyfriend had changed in any way that Skype had failed to draw to his attention burned beneath his skin. Had he grown, filled out, sprouted new freckles? Were his hands getting softer with less physical labour? Would his eyes still linger on Ronan’s face and down his long frame; cheeks flushed pink?

Ronan groaned and let his head fall forward onto the steering wheel of the BMW. He was definitely going to fuck this up. This was the first time he had made the five hour trip to visit Adam at college and, of course, the nerdy little fucker couldn’t just go with the flow and get a dorm like everyone else. He had to research the shit out of it and find a flat share. more economical and ‘minimising the amount of potentially disruptive neighbours’ apparently. So, now Ronan had to spend the weekend surrounded by strangers. Fucking bloody fuck. He did not make a good first impression but Adam would be pissed if he alienated the people he had to share a small space with for the next year. What if Adam chose them over Ronan? What if he pissed them off so much that Adam wanted him to stay away? Shit, that was pretty fucking likely.  
Even if he tried to be nice, and that wasn’t something he excelled at, he was in a pissy mood with them already. They got to see Adam every day. They studied together, ate together, drank together and made each other laugh. They might even get to touch him occasionally. Ronan fucking hated them. But he didn’t hate Adam. He wanted him to be happy and have the friendships that he deserved.

Ronan banged his head against the wheel again, eyes closed and finigers grasping at the edge of his chair.

A sharp tap startled him out of his spiralling thoughts. With harsh words ready to spill sharply from his tongue, Ronan turned quickly ready to snarl at whoever had interrupted him. Bright blue eyes and a mop of sandy hair, slightly longer than the last time he’d seen it, startled him quiet and caused a flash of heat to spread throughout his body. Flinging the car door open violently, Ronan only narrowly avoided slamming it into Adam’s slim frame thanks to his boyfriend’s quick reflexes.  
Before he could think about it Ronan threw his arms out, wildly grabbing at the nearest part of Adam to drag him closer. When his brain caught up with his actions he realised that he was clutching onto Adam’s legs with his face pressed into the soft sweater covering his stomach. 

Adam chuckled softly and brought his hands up to rest on Ronan’s head, one tangling into the wild curls that had started to grow out on his crown whilst the other stroked the soft, fuzzy section of undercut below.

“Takin’ a nap?” He questioned, humour colouring his quiet voice. Ronan’s reply was incomprehensible, face still pressed against Adam and showing no signs that he planned to move anytime soon.  
“It’s more comfortable inside” Adam teased, “unless you wanna spend the whole weekend in the car?”.  
Ronan pulled back reluctantly, finally letting his eyes drift across Adam’s face, slowing down as they took in his bright eyes, soft lips and scattered freckles. So fucking beautiful.

Ronan tightened his grip on the back of Adam’s jeans and smirked up at him. “Maybe”, he replied, “probably gonna catch nerd if I go in there”. Adam snorted and the corners of his mouth quirked upwards. “Not even gonna kiss me hello?”.

Ronan threw his body out of the car, crashing into Adam and tugging him into his chest all in one chaotic movement. He hesitated slightly as their gazes met again before surging forwards to press his lips firmly against Adam’s. He’d missed his boyfriend so fucking much that he could hardly hold back the whine that tried to push past his teeth as Adam’s tongue invaded his mouth, teeth grazing playfully against Ronan’s lower lip. His heart beat frantically in his chest and he couldn’t stop his lips curling into a ridiculous sloppy smile against Adam’s mouth. This was going to kill his rep, he was not a fucking Sap! Except, he totally was a huge, embarrassing sap for Adam and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Adam was smiling hugely when they pulled away, fingers twisting around Ronan’s wrist and starting to drag him towards the building. “Get your stubborn ass inside before it freezes off Lynch” he demanded. “I’ve got plans for this weekend and they require all of your body parts to be fully functional”.

Ronan really couldn’t refuse a request like that and the indignant huff and curled lip did little to mask his enthusiasm as he trailed after Adam. “Eager” he mocked at the back of the sandy headed boy who turned with a smirk to reply, “you’ve got no idea”.

Ronan couldn’t stop the heat flooding his face, eyes widening and pace quickening. He really hoped nobody else was home, but he was no longer worrying about whether they liked him or not. The only thing on his mind was the slight sway of Adam’s hips and his determination to reach Adam’s room before he combusted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so please forgive me! Thanks for reading.


End file.
